yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Atticus Rhodes
Atticus Rhodes, known in Japan as Fubuki Tenjouin (天上院吹雪 Tenjōin Fubuki?), is a fictional character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX in Japan). His given name means "blizzard" in Japanese, from which he derives his self-appointed title, "Blizzard Prince" in the original version of the series. His signature is written as "Fubuki 10 Join." Character design Atticus' character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. His usual outfit consists of the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, flowing out the costume's lower back. His brown hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of his neck. He carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left hand. Character biography Atticus Rhodes is the missing brother of Alexis Rhodes (Asuka Tenjouin), who mysteriously disappeared into the old abandoned Obelisk Blue dormitory of Duel Academy (Duel Academia). As far as he could remember, he and his fellow Obelisk Blue students were under the impression that they would be attending a duel exam, courtesy of Lyman Banner (Daitokuji). In reality, he and the others were being lured into a trap (in the English version, they visit the Shadow Realm). Over time, the leader of the Shadow Riders (Seven Stars), Kagemaru, transformed Atticus into Nightshroud (Darkness; ダークネス Dākunesu). In his duel with Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki), Atticus, as Nightshroud, takes Jaden's friends prisoner and forces him to take part in a Shadow Game where the loser would have his soul sealed in a card.(Much like the Millennium Eye's power when Pegasus would defeat someone in a duel.) Jaden prevailed, and Atticus is released from the dark power that controlled him. Placed in the medical ward, Atticus offered help by giving Jaden the other half of the Shadow Charm pendant for his duel with Camula. He eventually came to his sister's aid during her duel with Titan, giving her the strength to win. Atticus promptly reverts to his old self after the Shadow Rider fiasco. Frequently showing up dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and strumming a ukelele, he is incredibly optimistic most of the time, but is seen as an idiot of sorts by his sister. He is also an accomplished surfer, and is popular among women, a fact which leads Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume) to seek his advice on love-related topics. Atticus' antics are a constant source of irritation for Alexis, as he trys without end to set her up with duelists or get her to go into show business with him in a band called "Bro-Bro and Sissy" (in the original version of the series, he instead urges her to join him under the stage name, "Asuryn," whilst he recruits more followers for his "Bucky" fanclub to rival his friend, Ryo Marufuji). In the English version, Atticus also distributes and subtracts "stars" from others based on their actions as a means of expressing his mood at any given time, while his original series counterpart instead gives out "munekyun points" (literally "strong beating points"). Because Atticus was absent during the previous term, he repeats the studies of his second year alongside his sister during the second season. He is among the few Obelisk Blue students who do not come under the influence of the Society of Light. Following Zane's "rebirth," Atticus duels him using Nightshroud's deck instead of his own to remind him of the horrors gained in taking a dark path as a duelist when he attends the GX tournament. In doing so, however, Nightshroud's lingering influence once again exerts control over him, but dissipates after he loses, with Zane informing him that there is no darkness in his heart, and that he merely wishes to achieve victory through force. When Alexis is stripped of her free will in episode 93, Atticus gives Jaden a family card that meant alot to Alexis when she was younger but she later destroys it with White Night's Queen because she was rendered heartless and thus didn't remember their past with the family card. Manga Although he is yet to make an appearance, Atticus has built up quite the reputation, even called "Fubuking" (a portmanteau of his original name, Fubuki, and king) by Reggie McKenzie, which hints that he possesses an elite status. Deck Atticus plays an "Idol deck", which reflects his love of stardom, and revolves around various strategies involving Beast-Warrior monsters. He gains a continuous advantage with Spotlight, powering up his "Panther Warrior", and supporting it further with cards such as "Path to Destiny" and "Stray Lambs". His signature card, "Ultimate Stage Costume", also provides his monsters with an extreme augmentation in terms of strength, but cannot be used for offensive purposes. Atticus' deck is considered separate from Nightshroud's. To date he has only dueled twice: against his sister in Episode 60 and against Zane in Episode 89 with Nightshroud's deck. Rhodes, Atticus